<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bunch of cats by Saku015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628133">A bunch of cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015'>Saku015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroken Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Canon Compliant, Cats, College Student Kuroo Tetsurou, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Fluff, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, KuroKen Has Cats, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Kuroo and Kenma with their cats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroken Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A bunch of cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1: Comfort.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 11PM on a Friday night and Kenma had just finished his 5 hours long Friday stream. Him playing live from 6 PM to 11 PM on every Friday had become a habit to the joy of both him and his viewers. It helped them financially and Kenma didn’t waste his time doing nothing while waiting for his boy friend to come home from the lab.</p><p>Kenma put his headphone down beside the monitor, then stood up from his comfortable gaming chair. He stretched his arms out above his head and let out a content moan. He heard the door of his office opening, so he looked into that direction.</p><p>”Hey there, Lev,” he greeted one of their cats – the Russian Blue one. The feline rubbed its head to his leg and purred loudly. He looked up at Kenma expectedly. The young man lowered his hand and rubbed the animal behind its ear. ”You’re just as affectionate as the man you’ve got your name after.”</p><p>”Mewo!” The cat agreed, then – deciding that he had enough rubs – walked to the door. Before stepping out, he turned his head back towards its owner, as if checking he was being followed.</p><p>”Are you hungry?” Kenma asked as both the cat and then he left the room. He frowned when he found the corridor pitch black. Kuroo’d never bother him while streaming, but he would definitely give food if one of their cats needed it. </p><p>Kenma walked out to the kitchen, where he found their other cat, an orange one named Shirmp – Kuroo said he reminded him of Shouyou, thus the name. The cat sat beside its bowl, waving its tail in anticipation.</p><p>”It’s dinner time, then,” Kenma mumbled while picking up the bowls.</p><p>”Meow!” The cats melwed, watching intensely as Kenma poured their food out to their own bowls.</p><p>Just as he placed the bowls down and went to the fridge to get himself a glass of water, Kenma heard the front door open and close. He took out the glass, which he was intended to use from the cupboard, when he felt a body draping over his.</p><p>”No development?” He asked and from the groan, Kenma knew he hit the nail on the head.</p><p>Originally, his boyfriend learned to be a chemist, but Kai, one of their old high school friends, asked him for help to his project at the medical uni. Kuroo loved spending time in that lab, used only by the students for developing new medicines, but they hadn’t had a step forward for at least three weeks in their project and Kuroo became more and more dejected as time went on.</p><p>”Would you like some dinner?” Kenma asked. There was nothing prepared, but he knew he could make something light in no time. Thanks to Kuroo, his cooking skills had developed.</p><p>”Eaten already?” Came the gruff voice, being muffled by his neck.</p><p>’Can imagine what…’ Kenma thought to himself, but didn’t say anything. Those two usually lived on protein bars while working. ”Go and take a shower,” he instructed his boyfriend, who only nodded and left the kitchen. </p><p>The non-existent trying of Kuroo's to persuade him to be his  company in the shower was the proof that Kuroo was extra tired. Kenma decided that he needed some cuddles after his shower.</p><p> </p><p>15 minutes later, they were lying on their king sized bed, Kenma on his back with Kuroo on his right, who rested his head on the other boy’s chest. Kenma was running his fingers through his bed hair, making Kuroo give out purring noises.</p><p>”I think we’ll have company,” the younger said, seeing their orange tabby walking through the door.</p><p>The cat jumped up the bed, then walked up the its owners and licked Kuroo on the tip of his nose. The man chuckled and rubbed the cat under its chin.</p><p>”Hey, Shrimpy! Were you a good boy while I was away?”</p><p>The cat mewled as confirmation that yes, he was an extra good boy, then stepped onto Kenma’s stomach. After a few seconds, he decided that it was the perfect place to spend the night, so her curled up on himself and quickly feel asleep.</p><p>Not soon after Lev walked through the door as well. He got around the bed, then jumped up and stretched out right behind Kuroo.</p><p>”It looks like everyone’s here,” Kenma said and Kuroo hummed affirmatively, already half asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>